


Ocean Tides

by Sachi_Grace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Nagito tells Hajime about the legend of a seashell and Hajime reflects on himself and on his partners.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Ocean Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Does this story make sense? Probably not. But considering that this is the best I can come up with for the ocean prompt this is what you guys are going to get. Thank you to Writer's Month for hosting this event. Thank you to those who have supported me thus far. I'm still working on yesterday's prompt. God help me.

The waves gently crashed into the shore. The waves rolled in with the tide, rising high before being dragged away, clutching to the shoreline desperately before being shoved back again. The water splashed around Hinata’s ankles as he looked out into the horizon, the sun warm against his face. The smell of sea salt was thick on the air, and the humidity made sure that the salt stuck onto his skin. 

He allowed himself a moment to breathe before turning around to see Chiaki and Nagito underneath the umbrella, hiding in the shade. Chiaki was on her back, with her portable game up in the air. He could hear the distant sixteen-bit music track playing from where he was standing. The music carried over the sound of the waves, near drowned out from how loud they were. Nagito was watching Chiaki with a fond expression, mouth moving, and talking. The words faded with the roaring the ocean, and Hajime strained his ears to see if he could catch what they were saying.

Nagito must have realized that they were being watched. He picked up his head, and Hajime felt his heart flip in his chest when their eyes met. Hajime gave a friendly wave, assuring Nagito that he was fine. Nagito grinned and waved back before turning towards Chiaki. 

Hajime turned his attention down to the ocean’s shoreline. He watched the water splash around his ankles again before receding into the blue abyss. He began to walk further into the water, the water climbing higher to his calves. Something weird nudged his skin, and he looked down to see if he could see what it could be underneath the water. Some sort of pink shell that happily caught the light of the sun. The water shimmered the light into Hajime’s eyes, making him wish for sunglasses as he bent down and picked the shell up.

“Did you know,” Nagito’s spoke over Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime nearly jumped out of his skin, “that if you find someone that has the other half of the shell, you’re destined to be together?”

“You believe in that kind of thing?” Hajime blinked in surprise. 

“Haha! It’s a small bit of hope that could lead to a bigger event later down the line. I don’t mind it.” Nagito confessed, glancing at the shell’s half and then turning his gaze towards Chiaki. “You should give it to her. It suits her, don’t you think?”

“I was thinking about that…” 

“But that means you’ll have to try to find the other half; otherwise someone else could find it and then it’s all over for you. What bad luck.” Nagito’s lips curled into a playful smile.

Hajime’s ears reddened at the thought. He didn’t try to dissect what Nagito was after. He played with the shell in his fingers for a moment. He could imagine this as a necklace around Chiaki’s neck. He wondered if the Imposture or Kazuichi would be able to help him turn it into something more practical. Chiaki didn’t seem to be the type that would just hold onto things if she couldn’t use them. Hajime was the same way. He liked to have gifts that he could easily use. 

He tried to picture himself wearing a shell necklace, and found it a little out of character. No, he would probably collect it and let it gather dust. Maybe have a story attached to it. Also, Hajime couldn’t picture the seashell being anything but that. To find another half, and have that be his destiny? It sounded a bit farfetched. 

It was Nagito, though; anything went when he was around.

“I think I may want to take my chances,” Hajime assured.

“Oh? That’s what makes you so interesting, Hajime.” Nagito grinned. “You’re always…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Ah, sorry about that. I’m running my mouth.”

“Why did you invite Chiaki and me out to the beach?” Hajime finally asked.

“Hmm, do I need a reason? You two have been locked up in the cottages. She hardly does anything but plays video games. I grew worried about your health. Especially since you haven’t regained most of your memories yet.” Nagito’s gaze sharpened. Hajime felt himself slink back a little. Sometimes, Nagito was a little too much like a hurricane. Unpredictable and terrifying. He didn’t think Nagito would hurt anyone, but at the same time, it was a concern. 

Hajime flipped the shell around a few times. He thought of Chiaki and whether or not to make the necklace. He thought about Nagito and how he said that he would have to find the other half if he wanted to make this worked. He thought about luck, and about fate. He tossed the seashell back into the ocean and grinned at Nagito. Nagito could only blink owlishly at him.

“As long as I have you two, I don’t think I need to try to find who I’m destined with, and my memories can wait. You should lean on us more, Nagito.” Hajime replied as he started to walk out of the ocean. “I am getting burned, though, so I’m going to go back to the umbrella.”

Nagito watched Hajime’s back retreat towards the umbrella before looking at the seashell that he had found in the ocean not too long ago. He clutched onto the seashell for a moment, a little fearful of letting go. 


End file.
